Expansion joints are common features in bridges and other structures subject to thermal expansion and contraction. Expansion joints may also be referred to as structural bearings. Example types of expansion joints include pin-and-hanger assemblies, rocker bearings, and so on. Expansion joints allow structural members to expand or contract without damaging the structure.